Beginnings: Part I
Beginnings: Part I is the first episode of TLOM, and the first part of Chapter One. Synopsis Miguel "Mig" Tenison opens up his lifelong destiny by mistakenly finding the alien artificat known as the Gammatrix, which allows him to walk in the footsteps of 10 different alien species. Plot In Central City, heavy fog is seen clouding around all the buildings and streets. The sky is overcast with little bits of blue vaguely seen peaking out of the white, omnious sky. Ferrar Street, a major street in the city, is shown with a large traffic line going all directions. Mig is seen walking on the sidewalk, wearing his black-grey and orange jacket with his hood up. Earbuds are in his ears. (Woman): God, you teenage hoodlums and your music. Turn it DOWN, thank you. (Mig): Oh sorry. Mig turned up the volume of his song and smiled at the lady. He walked onward as she rolled her eyes and groaned. "Blow Me Away" is seen playing on his phone. (Mig): I will stay in the- Mig looks over to see a police officer with a club walk into an alleyway. A couple more follow. A woman is heard shouting in pain and crying for help. He walks forward to the alley and walks in to join the circle of people watching. (Mig): What's going on? (Officer #1): Stay out of this kid. This is police business. Mig watches as one officer grabs his club and hits the lady in the arm; she falls. Mig shakes his head and walks forward. The officer stops him. (Mig): What are you doing? A public beating? How sweet and friendly, such a good reputation for you people, right? (Officer #1): I said STAY OUT KID. POLICE FORCE BUSINESS. (Mig): TELL ME what is going on here and maybe I won't report you guys to the chief. Both officers stood up and walked to Mig. One officer grabbed his club and swatted Mig on the right of the neck. People gasped and saw. Mig turned his head and turned it back, facing the officer angrily. (Officer #2): Get out. (Mig): Huh, they're right. You guys are corrupt. (Officer #1): Excuse me kid? I can EASILY throw you in the slammer for that kind of badmouth, and getting involved in police matters? Oh man, you have no idea. Mig spit at the officer's shoe and walked away. As he did, a man shoved him onto the road. He got up and saw the man holding a large sack of stolen valuables. (Mig): SOMEONE STOP THAT GUY. Both officers ran out of the alley and looked down at Mig. They put their feet on his arms so he couldn't get up. (Mig): The heck? Ugh, FIGURES. (Officer #2): You shouldn't yell out our business in front of people kid. That just crosses the line. (Mig): That you two are corrupt jerks? Yea, sorry, too late. Not like anyone can see you two holding down and innocent teen and not capturing the escaping criminal. (Officer #1): Stay out of our business or we make sure you suffer the same fate as your dearest parents. (Mig): Don't ever say that to me. (Officer #2): Yea, sorry, too late. Mig angrily glared up at them. They pulled him up as people began crowding around the officers, asking questions. The officers ran after the criminal and one stared at Mig; Mig glared back. (Woman): Serves you right hoodlum. ---- Meanwhile, Mig walked into his house and slammed the door shut. He threw down his backpack and rubbed the scar wound on his neck from the swat. Dan, Mig's uncle and caretaker, walks out of the kitchen. (Dan): Sup kid, how was school? (Mig): Great. Mig walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of crackers. Dan grabbed his arms and turned his head to see his neck. (Dan): What happened. (Mig): Well? Do I really have to explain the scenario or is it pretty straight-forward? (Dan): Miguel, I don't like this. Central City is a rough, big city. You know the dangers of it especially. How did this happen, who did this. I'll call the police right away. (Mig): That's the thing. The police did it. Corrupt officers uncle. Dan looked at Mig. He put his hand on his shoulder. (Dan): I would suggest you not go out again. There's evil around every corner, even when the evil appears good and friendly. Nothing is alright here...there's a major rift. Klemer Krock has a big impact on the way this city runs, even the law enforcement. (Mig): Dan please. (Dan): Listen. You know what CAN happen when you travel out in the city. (Mig): I can't even walk home from school? Or be curious enough to try and help a woman in need from a public beating? What happened to this city? Why is everything so bad? (Dan): I can't answer that. I just can't. Klemer has too much power. (Mig): Well MAYBE Klemer needs to be brought down by people like you. You are capable. Dan shook his head and walked into the living room. He turned on the TV to basketball. Mig sighed and walked upstairs. (Mig): Someone has to do something you know. (Dan): Please, no more nonsense about this. Just do not leave your room tonight and stay in this household, understood Miguel? (Mig): K. Mig walked into his room and slammed the door. He sighed and sat down at his door. He walked over to the window and stared out to see people being mugged, a couple aliens running off with valuables...and then he saw something else. (Mig): What is that? Mig looked closer to see an alien running after an evil one; he held a large weapon and continued pursuit on the bad alien. (Alien): STOP THIS INSTANT THIEF. The good alien followed the bad one into an alleyway. Mig opened his window and slid out. He rolled off the roof and ran forward to the street. He ran into the alleyway. (Mig): Hey! You there? I wanna help you. Mig walked around. The bad alien jumped down behind him. Mig ran forward but the alien grabbed him and threw him at a wall. The good one leaped down and kicked the bad one in the fact. He shot his weapon two times at him, and he fell, deceased. (Alien): You ok? He helped Mig up. Mig rubbed his face and groaned. (Mig): Who are you? The alien walked out of the alley. Mig grabbed him. He shrugged his shoulder and Mig's hand fell off. (Alien): Clepron Stargo. Please don't touch me. I saved you, whatever, you're fine now, get out of my face. (Mig): No, no, I wanna help too. Stop this whole crime wave scenario and stuff. (Clepron): Hmm. How old are you? Who are you? (Mig): 16, Miguel Tenison, obviously a human. I can see you are an alien...a good one, pretty rare these days it seems like. (Clepron): Sadly. More recruit up with Klemer. Anyways...I'm pretty much the last one you'll see. My species was completely destroyed, hard to explain and stuff. Anyways, please...just go. It's not safe. (Mig): Look...I just want to help out, you and I. (Clepron): Are you really that high-spirited? You honestly want to risk your very life for the safety of everyone here? (Mig): Why do you think I sneaked out of my uncle's house to help? Clepron stared at Mig and half-smiled. (Clepron): C'mon then. I know a place we can escape this city for a little while. I've had enough for a day...I'm sure you have, too...the scar looks pretty bad. (Mig): Yea...corrupt police. Thanks. Clepron and Mig ran out of the alley. Dan watched out from Mig's window and banged his fists on the table. (Dan): Why don't you understand...I want you safe before you end up like your parents... ---- Later on at nighttime, Mig and Clepron sat up on a mountain overlooking Central City. Mig layed down on the grass and looked up. (Mig): This is so much better! No bull to deal with. (Clepron): What about your uncle? He's gonna be ANGRY. (Mig): I honestly don't care anymore. He doesn't want to do anything with me, so oh well. He can help but refuses to. At least you and I can. (Clepron): Mig...that's not it. He can but he can't. He wants you safe along with him, a normal safe family. (Mig): That ended a while ago... Mig got up and laid against a tree away from the fire and Clepron. (Clepron): What ended? Normalness? (Mig): My parents were taken by Klemer...they were...look, I don't like talking about that. I want to help but how can I? (Clepron): Well. We can get you a weapon or something. (Mig): I don't know. Too many aliens in the group out there, they can easily break the weapons. There's got to be something that can be used against the aliens. (Clepron): Maybe you should go home. (Mig): Why? Please... (Clepron): Nah, I think I should go too. Just go home, relax, get confronted by your uncle...it saves you more trouble you will be in. Clepron put out the fire and got up. He began walking down the hill. Mig kicked at the ground and threw a fire log at Clepron. (Mig): Jerk...giving up on me. Whatever, go away. (Clepron): Well? I just- (Mig): Want me to be safe? Want me to be "normal?" Well TOO LATE for that now. Clepron sighed and walked down the hill more. Mig fell on the ground and began to sob. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the stars again. He saw somewhat of a brighter light. (Mig): Why can't anyone believe me...I want to help... Just then, the light got brigher. A large spaceship on fire was shown flying towards the mountain. Mig jumped up and stumbled down it. The spaceship crashed a mile away from his location. Mig, startled, got up. (Mig): WHAT THE HECK!!?? Mig ran towards the smoke and fire. Another explosion happened, and Mig fell down and covered his head. Ash and debris hit him and all around him. He looked forward and ran again. Mig reached the impact zone and saw two aliens stumble out of the ship, and die. (Mig): Oh my goodness...OH GOSH. He breathed heavily and saw the ship break apart. Mig walked forward a bit and waved away the smoke. He saw a large container strapped tightly closed and picked it up. (Mig): What's this? Mig threw the box at the ground; no budge. He grabbed it again. A large censory light scanned his left wrist. Mig dropped it and fell back, shouting. (Mig): IM GOING TO DIE!!!! AHHHH!!!! The box opened up with steam and smoke. A large device was seen inside: the Gammatrix. Mig walked over to the box and unhooked the Gammatrix. He looked at it and saw an unfamiliar code appear on his wrist. The bottom of the trix also had the code and it glowed. His arm began to shake, and so did the Gammatrix. (Mig): Am I infected!? OH CRAP. UGGHH DANG IT!!! The Gammatrix sprouted onto his wrist and twisted and glowed. His wrist began to bleed and shake uncontrollably. Mig cried and shook. The Gammatrix glowed orange and the core twisted into place with a bing and click. (Mig): SAVE ME!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!! Clepron ran over to his location holding his weapon. He saw the Gammatrix on his wrist, and Mig sobbing. (Clepron): What is that... (Mig): I DON'T KNOW!!! GET IT OFF, IT'S SCARING ME AND IT KINDA HURTS. Clepron ran at the device and tried to pull it off; It shocked him. Clepron fell back and spazzed. Mig screamed again, shaking his wrist. The Gammatrix core spun up and activated. (Mig): Is this a hologram? Hello? Someone sending me a message?? Clepron ran over to Mig. Mig looked at the trix and tried moving it. He turned the dial to a new hologram and freaked out again. (Clepron): Wait. Is this...the Gammatrix? Oh man...I thought it was the most secure object in the entire universe. How did it end up here? (Mig): I don't know! A spaceship crashed and two guys died. Then this thing did this weird and crap and AGH IT'S ON MY FREAKING WRIST AND I CAN'T GET IT OFF. (Clepron): No, it won't hurt you...most likely. It allows you to walk in other alien's footsteps essentially. (Mig): I can...turn into different aliens? What? (Clepron): Yes. This is outstanding...you got the weapon you asked for. The BEST weapon ANYONE can ask for in fact. Mig, go ahead and try it out. You just turn the dial to select the aliens and hit it to transform. (Mig): You sure do know a lot about it. (Clepron): Duh, I'm an alien mercenary and scavenger. I know A LOT of this stuff...plus the Gammatrix is extremely high level tech and know throughout the universe. Mig gulped and sighed. He nodded and scrolled to another hologram. (Mig): Ok...best I get to try right? (Clepron): It'll probably feel weird at first. Just go ahead. Mig slammed down the core and groaned. His body glowed and began to morph in build and shape. His skin, muscles, and bones grew harder, he grew more features, and completely morphed into a different species. He looked at his dark grey-ish, volcanic body and shivered. (Unknown): WHAT AM I? WHAT CAN THIS THING DO? HOLY CRAP!!!!!!! (Clepron): Shhhhh, calm down. It's ok. I think you're a Magmatinian...they deal with pyrokinesis, lava, etc, stuff like that. (Unknown): O_o? Ok then...that's actually really cool! Imma name this guy Lavala- Just then, large headlights beamed on Lavalmap (Mig) and Clepron. They shut off and a black corvette appeared. Dan Tenison stepped out of the driver's seat, holding a large weapon. (Dan): Where is my son you KLEMER CROOKS? WHERE IS HE? (Lavalamp): Oh crap. UNCLE IT'S ME, I'M RIGHT HERE, CHILL. Dan blasted Lavalamp in the face. Lavalamp ducked and held his arms forward. (Lavalamp): Uncle! STOP. (Dan): Wait-WAIT-WAIT...Miguel? How the HECK!? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? I TOLD YOU TO NOT ESCAPE THE FREAKING HOUSE, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. Clepron stared at Dan and Mig; he sighed. (Clepron): I can explain why your nephew escaped. (Dan): PLEASE do so alien trash. (Lavalamp): Stop insulting my friend DAN. (Dan): Don't speak back to me like that ever again, got it kid? Lavalamp narrowed his eyes. His volcano top smoldered and his palms slid open. Dan cocked an eyebrow and cracked his knuckles. (Clepron): Mig...don't do it. I swear to you if you do- (Lavalamp): Cut it. So, Daniel, happy I disobeyed your stupid as heck rules? I can easily take you down old man. (Dan): Oh really? What a cute story. I don't give a crap if you are an alien or a human, nothing you can say can phase me. Nothing you DO can affect me nor even go without a returning blow. Got that? (Clepron): WILL YOU BOTH JUST COOPERATE? Look, I know you're mad your son is with me, chill the HECK out. Mig you really do not need to fight with your uncle. Power down. (Lavalamp): What IF I don't want to? Dan laughed, shook his head, and shoved Mig to the ground. He stood over him and grabbed his arms. (Dan): Then I will MAKE you. Clepron ran to Dan and pushed him off. He slapped the Gammatrix symbol, causing Mig to transform back with a bright orange flash, stunning him. He shook with discomfort. (Clepron): Get up. Now. Mig rose up and glared at Dan. Dan rose also and crossed his arms, looking at the Gammatrix. (Dan): What is that. (Mig): Oh NOW you're all interested in me? Done with the lazy threats? Done with the force? (Clepron): THAT is the Gammatrix, extreme alien technology, etc. Your nephew found it by accident and put it on. Now, let me explain why he- (Dan): Take it off. (Mig): YOU TRY. HOW ABOUT YOU JUST FREAKING TRY. GOOD LUCK MISTER. (Clepron): Guys lower your voices alright? This is where Klemer Cro- (Mig): I DON'T CARE! I CAN TAKE THEM. HEY GUYS, DON'T BE AFRAID, COME OUT OF THE BUSHES. Dan, go hide in them. (Dan): I JUST want to know the FULL STORY! Not sit here and argue my butt off with an infuriated and scared 16-year-old!! Just then a big boom was heard. Mig, Dan, and Clepron all faced the crashed ship. An army of Klemer Crooks were shown around and inside the jet scavenging for equipment or weaponry. They stopped and glared. (KC #1): The Gammatrix. Where is it. Mig hid the Gammatrix behind his back and stepped back. Clepron grabbed him, walked forward, and unhooked his weapon. (Clepron): Why does it matter? Who says it was even here? (KC #2): We saw the orange flash idiot. Kinda obvious it was here... (KC #3): Or maybe it still IS here. Mig opened his mouth but saw the army once more. He closed it and sighed. Dan looked at Mig and grabbed him. (Dan): Come on. We just came out to see what the crash was about. I don't want any trouble right now, just if you will excuse us to go back to our household I'd be grateful. Dan and Mig began walking. Just then, one KC fired a laser into a tree next to Dan. Dan turned angrily. (Dan): Wait here Miguel. We'll talk later...about this... (Mig): I can help, I don't know if you've been FOLLOWING UP on current events but I have the Gammatrix on my wrist. (Dan): Do you want them to cut off your freaking arm!? Shut up and stay put. Dan walked forward and next to Clepron. He walked over to the trunk of his car but it erupted in flames. He was explosed back and smashed into a tree. KCs laughed and crowded around Clepron and Mig. Clepron held his arms up. (Clepron): GO NOW, MIG! Mig ran back as several KCs fired stun beams at his location. He zig-zagged from tree to tree and jumped behind a large one. He reached his head out and saw Clepron tazed. (Mig): CLEPRON!! The KCs faced his location and sprinted. Mig stepped back and ran out in a full sprint. Large explosions were seen crackling behind Mig. Mig reached the cliffside and tumbled down. He smashed into a bush and shook. KCs looked around. (KC #4): WHERE IS HE? HELLO KID? Mig breathed heavily. The KCs spotted him and slid down the hill. An Aerophibian KC flew over the bushes and treeline. Mig ducked and slid under a large tree with a large bunch of leaves. He twisted the dial up and saw a hologram. (Mig): Anyone can do. I need the prac- The Aerophibian blasted apart the leaves and sat on a branch. He smiled deviously down at Mig. (Aerophibian KC): GOTCHA! (Mig): Or do you? Mig slammed the dial down. He glowed orange and black and held his arms out. Robotic armor circled around him; wires began to etch their way into and out of his body. He grew very large fists and arms and looked up at the Aerophibian, after fully transforming into...Puncherbot. (Puncherbot): Come and get me then. The Aerophibian dashed down. Puncherbot raised his right arm back and swatted it forward with a bang and minor shockwave. The Aerophibian smashed through the entire tree and many trees more. It fell, startled. (Puncherbot): I love this one. The KCs crowded around the Aerophibian. (KC #5): What happened to you??? What the HECK!? (KC #6): Surely a human can't be THIS strong. (Aerophibian KC): He...wasn't a human when he did this to me. He wields the Gammatrix...go alert Krock NOW. Before he runs after you guys, too! And maybe you suffer the same fate as I... The KCs looked at each other and nodded. 3 Kinercelerans sprinted up the hill and more followed them. A Tetramand and a Methanosian stood over the Aerophibian and looked through the damage. (Tetramand KC): Do we wait here or attack? A big rumble occurred. Puncherbot barged through, holding a tree. He threw it at the Tetramand and pounded the Methanosian. He then grabbed the Aerophibian. (Puncherbot): I hope you like sleeping. He pounded it in the head and it fell. Mig transformed back and looked at the three KCs he had just brutally attacked. He then looked up the hill to see the last KCs disappear. (Mig): GOOD. RUN FROM ME. Just then Clepron appeared behind Mig, as well as Dan. Dan limped and laid down against a tree, groaning. (Mig): You two okay? I dealt with 3. The others fled. (Clepron): Good work but...little rough. You must be a natural hero- (Mig): No, not the right word to call me. (Dan): You...are a hero though...aggghhh...I never knew you would be...agh...here. I'll...let you stay with Clepron and you two can be...urggh...heroic buds? (Mig): 1.) Heroic buds? Um NO. And 2), don't call me a hero... (Clepron): Than...what? Villain? Mig you ARE a hero, like it or not. Mig thought for a moment. He turned his head and looked up the hill to see dust run off and stop. He then smiled (Mig): I guess so. He began walking to the hill and climbed up. He turned his head to Dan and Clepron. Dan was staring at Clepron. (Mig): Um...uncle are you going to be alright? I'm sorry for sneaking out and worrying you. But I had a good reason...and you're looking right at him. (Dan): Aghhhhh I don't care...just please be careful out there, ok? Mig smiled. (Mig): I will. It's all good. Clepron followed Mig up the hill and looked at Mig, guilty. (Mig): Stay with him. He needs the help. This whole entire city needs the help too...but this night, stay with him. (Clepron): I don't know... (Mig): Please. He's the only family I have left. I don't want them coming here and snatching him away like...my parents. Just please do this for me. I want HIM safe. I'm fine. (Clepron): You sound just like him. I thought you hated him. (Mig): He's my inspiration. I would never ever hate him, ever. Please. Clepron nodded and rolled down the hill. He ran to Dan and began to gather ingredients to help his leg wound. Mig smiled back and climbed up the hill. He shook the dust off his pants and began walking with a serious expression on his face. ---- Meanwhile. Inside the city, in a very large and quiet alleyway, light was faintly shown glimmering from it. The 3 Kinerceleran KCs sprinted in the alley and faced towards a large crushed monument. There, in the middle of it, sat Klemer. (Kinerceleran KC #1): Sir. Klemer turned his head and faced him, angrily and bothered. (Klemer): What is it? Ugh. (Kinerceleran KC #2): We scouted the alien supply ship that crashed on Gorge Mountain. (Klemer): And...? (Kinerceleran KC #1): The Gammatrix was there. Many KCs gasped and stared at the Kinerceleran KCs. Klemer banged his fist on the monument piece and walked off. He walked forward and silenced the crowd. (Klemer): Tell me everything you know of it. (Kinerceleran #3): Sir, a teenager has retrieved it. It is now apart of him...his wrist, sir. He activated it twice as we know of. (Klemer): GOSH...DANG IT. LOOK I need ALL of you to go and cut it off the little muck alright? Use whatever force is necessary to get me that. If the world knows we are in possession of the GAMMATRIX...oh man...the perfect world for us. And then the universe. The KCs cheered silently and crowded around Klemer. (Klemer): GO GET IT! BRING IT TO PAPA YEAAA!!! The Kinercelerans nodded and sped out of the alley. Some KCs got on stolen cars and motorcycles and sped away. Klemer returned to the seat of his "throne" and smiled. ---- TO BE CONTINUED... Major Events * Mig receives the Gammatrix. * Mig and Clepron meet up and begin their partnership. * Lavalamp debuts as the first alien in the entire series. Gammatrix Debuts *Lavalamp *Puncherbot Characters * Mig Tenison * Dan Tenison * Clepron Stargo Villains * Klemer Krock ** Klemer Crooks Aliens *Lavalamp (first appearance) *Puncherbot (first appearance) Trivia *Mig, Dan, Clepron, Klemer, and the KCs all debut in this episode. *Mig transforms into Lavalamp and Puncherbot for the very first time. *The Gammatrix is revealed. Category:The Legend of Mig Category:Series Premiere Category:Episodes Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons